


Finding more then you bargained for

by seeige



Series: hybrid lifstyle [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-10 08:33:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 15,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1157455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seeige/pseuds/seeige
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin Free is a wolf hybrid, a "Danger" to the world. He is to hide his identity by concealing the only things to give him away, his ears and his tail; In a school full of magic users. </p><p>Now he was doing a project asked by his teacher; to feel what the other person feels on a daily bases. So what would happen when Gavin is paired up with the second year popular jock? This was going to be a long semester.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The begining

People love experimenting, finding new things to bring out, to improve the world. Sometimes it’s just out of pure curiosity. This was no exception. 

Hybrids were an experiment done that were taken from an animal and merged with a human. Something people were curious if they could make in a sense “the perfect person.” It seemed to work well, but one thing went wrong which shut down the experiment completely. 

Not realizing, or even considering that putting a wild animal with a person, could turn into a wild beast. Some of the hybrids took more of the animal trait then humans, and soon killed many people in this. 

Only one hybrid seemed to actually turn out, but after the fiasco with the rest, they shut down the operation, and sadly were told to kill the remainder. 

Eventually people found out about this and soon had many voices in the experiment. Were angry that scientists thought it would be a good idea to put something like that to a human being. In the end there was a total of 5 hybrids that did not get killed, due to a few factors: age, human traits, and learning abilities. 

Soon the scientist just decided to let lese hybrids go with the warning of letting the animal side of them take control, would mean their death. 

These hybrid children were put into foster care, some kids not getting along well, and some just violent in general, made it difficult in which soon people grew a fear of these kids that they placed a stamp on them as dangerous, killing machines. 

Soon the hybrid children was separated from many things like public schools, and many things that could set them off and go on a rampage of killing. Or so the people believed. 

One hybrid boy, found a home; one with a loving family and taken care of as if he was normal. He was happy to find some love in this world. They gave him a beanie, and some pants to help hide his tail. They told him to hide it, but don’t be discouraged by who he was; a wolf hybrid. 

This boys name was Gavin. Sandy blonde hair, spiked in every which way, was taken care of by the Ramsey family. They wanted a child but felt adoption was the best way to go. Finding out about these hybrid children, they knew what they would do. Soon finding out hoe to get one took the boy Gavin in and loved him. 

The Ramsey’s, Geoff and Griffon both littered with Tattoo’s, were not the most common family around. They had a house, and many other things that were considered normal, but they were not by the term normal. 

Magic was apart of this world, not as common as it use to, but Magic was known. It always amazed Griffon how a little wolf boy was considered dangerous, compared to people able to use magic. But her little boy was showing signs of Magic, and happy to know, started looking for only the best school for her son. 

Geoff being a magic user helped his wife. Gavin was at the age of 16, when the magic started showing up, an 17 was when the magic users are suppose to show up to school. Magic never matures in anyone until about 16-17, in which is when to take the child to the school. 

Finding the school they liked, on Gavin’s 17th birthday, they told him the plans. Gavin being scared since he was a hybrid Geoff and Griffon assuring him he would be fine and he would make friends. 

And once semester started in the spring, off Gavin went to his new school, knowing he has a family, and knowing no matter what happens at this school he would be safe. 

The first day of school, was not so bad. He wore his hat, with his ears pinned down, his tail tucked nicely in his pants, no one knew. It was also nice to see people talking to him due to his accent. Being from England and moving to America helped with that. The boy intrigued people at first, and eventually it died off. People realizing he was nothing but a person with far too much nonsense to talk about, he was back to being alone.

He would eat by himself, and eventually he learned quickly how the school worked. It was hard work, and he had to keep up. 

Gavin free was a hybrid boy, in a school full of magic. Anything could get him caught so he had to be careful. This time it was life or death, after hearing people talk about these said hybrids. He learned quickly that most people were afraid of them, and some were ready with the remarks and names. Gavin was sure if he was found out… it would be hell for him. 

Gavin being alone got a lot of the teachers worried. Not many students, especially one like Gavin was alone. So a teacher had an idea, to bring people to learn more about their friends and peers. Use the sensor swap spell. It was nice to learn, but this was a case of not teaching the students how to use the spell, but more of a moral idea of how people work. How sometimes not everything is shown on the outside. 

Basically this spell is to share with the partner. If one had pain, the other would feel it. And vise versa. No thoughts may be shared, just feelings, and it would give people an idea that not everyone is as happy as they show, and just needs someone. 

This was in a way to help Gavin maybe make a friend. 

Gavin sat in class, listening to the teacher speak about the sensor swap, actually curious about this and was now worried. They wanted to split the 1st years with the 2nd years to help with both feelings. And Gavin hoped to god he was not paired up with the Popular guy in school. 

Michael Jones being popular due to looks, his grades, and many attributes was always cold. He didn’t open up to many students, and if he did people were Jealous. Michael’s curly auburn hair; hidden in a beanie. His brown eyes always scowling. He wasn’t a big fan of anyone. His goal was to learn to be able to protect the people he cared about, nothing more, and nothing less. He didn’t really want to make friends, only to get through school. 

In a sense Michael was considered a bully. He never picked on anyone, just was a very honest and blunt kind of guy. He would call you out on anything. 

This was the man Gavin was afraid of. He was blunt, and honest. Something he was afraid of if He ever found out about his other side. 

Once the teacher was done explaining, he started to call the pairs up to the front to get their swap. 

Gavin prayed and prayed, hoping to get anyone but him, he hoped he would be the last guy and have no one to pair up with, he hoped and hoped until he heard his name being called off. 

“Gavin Free, and Michael Jones, to the front please. “ 

Gavin groaned, and he headed up to the front. The second year laughed with his friends, making comments about he was stuck with the looser. Gavin sighed heavily as his teacher gave him an apologetic look before casting the spell on the two, and gave them their assignments. They were to log what they experienced with this, and make a speech on how they learned about the other person. To be presented at the end of semester. 

Gavin groaned again when he was seated, because this was only second week of semester, and semesters were half a year. This was not going to be a fun semester, being paired up with a pompous, popular jock. He was ready just to run off, before he smacked his head on the table hard. This had to be a dream before he heard a loud. 

“OW! WHAT THE FUCK MAN!” And soon Gavin’s arm was shooting with pain before looked over to find Michael smashing his arm against the desk. Gavin rolled his eyes. He just wanted the day to be over. But it was far from over, far from Gavin ever having rest for the rest of the year.


	2. Chapter 2

The next few days were hell for Gavin. First off, he had to be paired with the popular jock that thinks he’s all that. Secondly, Gavin is a klutz to begin with, not to mention with his tail being hidden, he had next to no balance. So every time he fell, he would feel a sharp pain of retaliation from the jock. Can this semester be over already?

The days were trying enough. He would sit alone, at lunch and catch glances from a few of the jocks pointing and laughing at him. Michael was always sitting off to the side, staring at his plate. Gavin glared, oh how he wished it were easy to just sit there and be able to talk to people. He hated how he was partnered with someone like that. 

He would walk into the shared class, the assignment of learning about the other person. The teacher would pair the groups up, and of course Michael was sitting with his friends, ignoring instructions. So Gavin sat through out that class, writing what he needed to, biting the urge to hurt himself to get Michael’s attention.

The teacher saw that, and sure enough at the end of class, Michael was asked to stay behind. Serves him right not following instructions! Gavin felt a little bit better, until he felt a pain from Michael. Teacher must of said something to hurt him. He sighed heavily as he walked away. No matter how much he wanted to turn around to help Michael out, he remembered how he and his friends liked to make fun of him. 

That alone helped him make the decision of ignoring the pain and keep walking. He would go to his next class and ignore him. Why should he have to feel bad for someone who barely cares enough about the project? He wasn’t about to cater to him. If he didn’t finish his part, he would just do his project, and hopefully get enough marks to pass.

This would go on for the rest of the week, Michael ignoring Gavin, Gavin not trying to eve make contact with the older male, and this would be a big thing of Michael’s friends making fun of him, and Gavin wishing it would all be over. 

It was soon Friday, and that meant it would be easy classes and lazy days in the dorms. Gavin was heading to his next class when he was bumped into. He fell into the wall, and his books were splashed around. 

“Watch where you’re going you fucking idiot.” 

Gavin looked up to find Michael and his friends there. He had happened to run into one of the bigger guys on the football team. Gavin still hated how the called football in America soccer. It was bloody football! Their football you barely touch it with your damn feet! 

“I did, you just happened to run into me.” He snapped back as he bent down to pick up the fallen books. 

The MVP of their team, John was his name, kicked a book out of his reach. “I did nothing you fucking dickface. Maybe watch where you’re going and you wouldn’t have to deal with me. “

Gavin huffed at him. “I’m sorry you’re so big you can’t see over you damn ego to see the little people who are actually trying to pass school and not get little nerds to do the work for you.” He snapped. 

John blinked. “What you say?” 

A few people surrounded them, listening in on the fight. 

Gavin smirked. “You heard me. Maybe stop faffing about and you could actually be someone.” He grumbled. 

John was about to say something when Michael sighed. “He’s right you know, just leave him be. You made a crowd, made him look more like an idiot by saying those damn words he says. Isn’t that enough for you?”

Gavin was about to smile at Michael; shocked he even remotely tried to stick up for him before John snapped. “No! I will not settle for that Michael! He is trying to ruin my image!” 

Gavin snorted. “What image? Everyone already see’s the idiot you are. You cant even do you own work without freaking out. So just save us all the time and leave.” 

John glared. “Why do you wear that hat all the time? It is unnerving and stupid. You look ridiculous with it on. “ 

Gavin shrugged. “Now you’re going to pick on what a wear? That’s rich coming from someone who is a damn pleb.” 

He blinked “WHY DO YOU SAY THOSE WORDS?” 

Gavin sighed, finishing picking up his books and glared at him. “Because for one, you don’t know what they mean, and second its hilarious watching you gaff over it, so just sod off and let me get to my next class.”

John glared and snapped, the British idiot was pissing him off. “Take your damn hat off. It looks ridiculous on you.” 

Gavin glared. “It stays on top of my head, thank you very much.” 

John laughed. “No one can wear the same thing at Michael. Well anyone on this team. So you need to remove it.” 

Michael sighed heavily. “John, you’re being stupid now. Just leave him alone.” 

John glared. “No, I will not let this one go, he is pissing me off and deserves what he gets. He lunged at Gavin, ripping his hat off, holding it up and laughing triumphantly when he see’s Gavin’s face, then looks up to see his pinned ear. “You’re a fucking hybrid?” he shouted, as people started to whisper amongst themselves. Gavin looking between everyone, he saw Michael. He looked shocked mouth gaping open as he stared at his ears, as tears welled up in Gavin’s eyes. He snatched the beanie back from john as he ran to his dorm, forgetting about his last class. He was not going, he couldn’t. Not after everyone finding out about him. 

He was sure he would never be able to make a friend now. He was sure he was going to get picked on more now. He was a hybrid child after all, and they were dubbed the dangerous type. So now, what was he to do? He ran and ran, until he reached his dorm, flinging the door open and flying himself in. Maybe, he could convince the teachers to just bring him his assignments here and he would never have to leave the room anymore.

The hybrid child was found out, now how was he to react to all of this..


	3. Chapter 3

Gavin hid in his room the rest of the weekend. People banging on the doors to get the hybrid out, people using explosion spells to try and break the door down, even though ever since the school had been open, all dorms and classrooms were protected with spells so students could practice without destroying the rooms. So No one could break the door down to get to Gavin.

Every mealtime, someone would knock on the door, tell Gavin food was there then leave. Gavin thought it was a joke to try and get him out, so he never left. 

Only wearing sweatpants, he was curled in a ball on the floor, wolf tail curled around him like a shield as his ears flattened on top of his head. He felt people hitting Michael, he was more thinking Michael was doing it to himself to try and hurt the hybrid. Well it was working. Gavin was staring at the door, hopeful Geoff would walk through those doors and tell him everything would be all right.

But nothing from Friday would be better. 

Monday hit, and it was time for class. Gavin got up, changed into his normal clothes, putting his hat on, but not bothering putting his ears down. He sighed heavily and hoped everyone forgot. He hadn’t eaten all weekend; he locked himself completely in the room. Once he opened the door, he looked down to see there was indeed food there. Now he wanted to know who would even think about putting food there for him? 

Maybe it was poisoned. He ignored it and headed to class, hoping people forgot.

Was he ever wrong, first class he was shoved to the back of the room, one boy ripped his hat off and burned it, saying he couldn’t hide it. He whimpered softly until the teacher came in to break it up. 

It was the same the rest of the day; people (That were brave enough) would throw things at him, would push him around, or ignore him completely. Gavin sighed, ears flat and sighed, giving up. There was no point in hiding what he was now that everyone knows. So he let his tail show too… it felt better, and his balance became a lot better quickly. 

The only thing that never made sense to Gavin, was how everyone would pick on him, hurt him, bully him… yet the second Michael would walk in the room, it would all stop. He never gave too much thought on it. He was positive it was because of how depressed Gavin was getting, Michael could feel it. He was probably making it so he wouldn’t suffer anymore.

He sighed heavily, after for the millionth time that day, Michael would be there. He got up to leave as he heard his name being called. He ignored it, and headed to his room. He was so done with being a damn hybrid. It was stupid, it was horrible, ad being stuck with Michael for half a year? He couldn’t do this. Maybe he could convince Geoff to take him home, be home school. 

He got to his room, opened the door and went to close it to have something blocking it. He turned around and saw Michael. He blinked and glared. “I’m not in the mood, so I suggest you leave quickly before I kill you.” 

Michael blinked and rolled his eyes. “Like you could.” He snapped. “I’ve been calling after you this whole time.” 

Gavin shrugged. “I chose to ignore it. Now can you make this quick, I would like to go to bed.” He growled, not using any of his anima instincts.

“I just wanted to talk to you Gavin.” 

“And I would much rather be alone right now. Even if I was willing to talk, it would not be with you.” 

“I have so much to say to you.” 

“And I have a lot do to, now if you don’t tell me why you’re here I will start to get pissed.” 

Michael groaned out, still refusing to move his foot. “Just let me talk to you dipshit.” 

Gavin glared, looking down to see what foot it was before he bashed it into the wall, Michael gasping and removing his foot, and in that instant Gavin locked him out. He leaned against the door and curled up in a ball. He felt bad, but why should he? Michael was apart of that; he was just as arrogant. 

He sighed before he felt a rather large pain to his arm, he grunted before he felt like Michael was beating the wall up. He groaned loudly before he opened the door, seeing Michael against the wall beside his door. “OK! Stop! “ 

Michael turned his head towards Gavin and smirked. “Finally, I was about to sack myself.” 

Gavin groaned. “ You are such a donut.” He grumbled before he opened the door enough to let Michael in. 

Michael walked in and sighed, heavily. It was worse then he thought. Gavin, after locking the door, moved to get a chair available for him. He then sat down on the bed and stared at Michael.

Michael took a deep breath. “Ok, I know you hate me, and everyone right now, but please hear me out.” 

Gavin sighed, ears flattening. “I’m giving you 2 minutes.” 

Michael glared. “No you aren’t and shut up so I can talk idiot.” 

Gavin took a deep breath to calm down as he curled up and looked at him, waiting for him to continue. 

“I want you to know that I didn’t mean for that to happen, and I’m sure you felt me beat John up after that.” 

Gavin grunted to him, to let him know he acknowledge him. He started to pet his own tail staring at him sadly. “You know, I knew one day you guys would find out.” He mumbled. “I just wanted it to be closer to the end of the duration of the time I will be ere studying.” He sighed. 

Michael watched him. “You are nothing like the hybrids they say they are, are you?” 

Gavin shook his head.” No… I don’t know how to fight, if anything I would fall on my face and break my large nose before I do damage to anyone.” 

Michael couldn’t help but chuckle at that. “Well that nose is large.” 

Gavin looked up and gasped. “Hey! Griffon told me its lovely! It adds character.” 

Michael smirked. “Its probably why you are so off balanced.” 

Gavin rolled his eyes. “Why are you here?” 

Michael sighed. “I wanted to talk, I don’t know. You needed to hear that I’m on your side in this. Believe me or not, but I am ticking up for you. Don’t fuck it over please.” He mumbled looking around. “Do you ever clean?” 

Gavin sighed. “I didn’t get to do my daily run I do every morning. So, my energy was too high and I tore things up.” He muttered. 

Michael chuckled. “Well, you know…. If you need help cleaning up the room I can help.” 

Gavin sighed. “No, but you can leave now, I don’t want you here, and I’m positive you’re here to get information on me. There you can tell everyone how miserable I am, say my rooms a mess, I don’t care.” He glared at him, ears back in anger.

The shorter male sighed heavily. “You know… I’ll leave now to give you your wish, but this wont be the last time you see me Gavin. I will help you… like it or not.” He got up before he threw something at Gavin before leaving. 

Gavin watched him leave, closing the door behind him. He soon looked down at the balled up piece of paper. It was a phone number, and a small note beside it. “Just in case.” 

Gavin glared at the piece of paper and threw it at the wall. “Fucking people here!” He shouted angrily. Why was Michael bothering to talk to him now? The whole time doing the project, he never cared, now it comes to his personal problem, he’s all over to helping? Yeah right. 

He flopped in the bed after turning the lights off and changing out of the school uniform. He highly doubted there was a reason for Michael being nice.


	4. Chapter 4

The week went by slowly, too slowly in Gavin’s case. He would avoid Michael at all cost, it helped when every time people would stop harassing him, bullying him; he knew Michael was there, or almost there. So he would leave and find another spot. 

But his luck was wearing thin. Eventually it was getting harder and harder to find out when Michael was showing up. He just wanted the weekend to hurry up so he could lock himself up again. Even now, he had to find a way to amuse his wolf side. He refused to go for his morning runs due to Michael probably finding out about them. 

It was Friday finally for the poor boy. He long gave up hiding his tail and ears. He got use to people pulling his tail, or throwing things and yelling, “Fetch Fido.” He just thought to ignore them, keep his ears flat, tail tucked as close as he could make it. 

He rounded a corner to get to his class before he was pinned to a wall, so use to being abused by what he was he grunted softly, not like Michael wouldn’t feel it before he heard the man grunted as well. 

“I have been, trying to find you this whole week! “ Gavin looked up to find Michael, holding his shoulders in place on the wall. “You have been avoiding me, and I know it.” He snapped, but not a bit of anger felt through those words. 

Gavin rolled his eyes. “I guess we are just missing each other.” 

“Bullshit Gavin. We have a class together… the one where we sort of share feelings. I STILL CAN’T GET A HOLD OF YOU!” He was getting irritated. “You are going to talk to me Gavin. You need to realize that I am here trying to help you!” 

Gavin rolled his eyes. “No one… EVEN YOU…. Tried to be nice to me when I was not even found out. You always made jokes with your damn friends about how I’m such a loser. “

Michael glared at him. “Are you fucking serious? No one wanted to be your friend because you’re fucking annoying. I’m helping you now because no one deserves that, hybrid or not. I never stood up for you before because I never had a need to. But now it’s the schools personal idea to pick on you.” He sighed before letting him go. “Why can’t you accept me helping.” 

Gavin glared. “Because no one has ever helped me when they found out I was a hybrid for no personal reason. You could be trying to get information on me, or make me feel like I can trust you, then kill me. There are so many reasons I can come up with. That’s why I wont trust you.” He glared. “Now can I go back to class?” 

Michael paused before he grabbed Gavin by the arm and started to drag him off.

Gavin glared as he tried to struggle. “Let me go. Where are you taking me? I have class to go to!” He snapped at Michael, hoping he would soon let go of him. 

Michael dragged him all the way outside before he stopped right by the trees behind the school. He let him go once they got there and looked at him. “I just want to talk to you.” 

“About what Michael? I just want to be left alone! I am a damn hybrid… that is lucky to be alive!” He snapped. “WHY DO YOU CARE?”

Michael was getting pissed off. “Because, you need to have friends too! I just lost all of mine sticking up for you, so you better fucking at least accept this!” He snapped back. 

Gavin glared at him, ears back angrily. “Y-you what?” 

“You heard me idiot! Now will you let me talk with you now… or do I have to go prove to you I have no one on my side anymore?”

Gavin looked away before he flopped down on the ground and sighed. “I’ll amuse the thought for a bit. If I find you are tricking me in anyway I will do a lot more then glare.” He mumbled. 

Michael rolled his eyes. “I guess I really don’t have much choice do I?” 

Gavin glared. “Well if your wanting to actually talk to me, you’re going to have to do a lot of convincing. “

Michael leaned against the tree to look down at the wolf boy. “Ok… first off, I understand your pain in being alone. I am lucky to have many friends now! Well, to be honest I lost them all for your sorry ass!” 

Gavin rolled his eyes at him. “Go on.”

Michael sighed. “I had no friends because of my honest nature.” 

Gavin laughed. “You have NO idea what I go through then.” He snapped. “Being an outcast even BEFORE people knew I was a hybrid. You can’t possibly know what its like to be a hybrid! You don’t have ears under your hat!” 

Michael glared. “That’s a big accusation for someone who has no one to talk to.”

Gavin glared. “Then remove your damn beanie.” 

Michael laughed. “Why? Its my hat, I’ll do with it, the way I want.” 

“Prove to me then. “ Gavin snapped. “Prove to me I am wrong.” 

Michael glared before he ripped his beanie down and smirked. “Happy now?”

Gavin was not expecting that. “Here I thought you would be like me, with all that big talk.”

Michael smirked. “Happy now? No ears.” 

Gavin rolled his eyes. “You are the one that made the allegation that you had them.” 

Michael rolled his eyes. “Not my fault you took my words like that.” He shrugged. “Now the reason why I wanted to talk to you, is I want to help you, I’m sure you got that. But that’s not the point. I just want to be your friend, well try. Who knows, weirder friendships have been made before. “ 

Gavin glared at him. 

“What do you say?” 

"no."


	5. Chapter 5

“No?” Michael asked as he looked at him in disbelief. 

“No Michael.” Gavin said as he got up. “Now I’m going to my dorm, I’m already going to get yelled at by the teacher for not showing up.”

“What do you mean no!” He snapped.

“I mean it! I don’t want to be friends with you. I don’t know you, and I don’t trust you. I don’t want to sound rude, but I really don’t believe the story you don’t have friends with them. I do believe you are going to try and ambush me eventually, so yeah… sod off. I’m done.” He started to walk away. 

Michael reached over and grabbed his arm. “Please Gavin, listen to me. I want to be your friend, because everyone needs one. You need one. Here I thought you were annoying, really you just wanted to be noticed! I feel horrible! Let me make it up to you at least trying to be my friend. “

Gavin sighed heavily. “You wont leave me alone if I say no will you.” 

Michael shook his head once Gavin looked over at him. “No, I want to make it up to you, you haven’t had a friend this whole time, and I will not stand for people to pick on someone over something like that… “ He muttered. 

Gavin sighed heavily. “Fine, I’ll give you one chance Michael. Fuck it up, I will make your life a living hell. Got it?”

Michael smirked. “Yes, wolf boy.” He smirked happier. “Hey, so lets get proper introductions. “ 

Gavin rolled his eyes. “I’m Gavin, Your Michael, guy who pay football, guy who has magic, and wants to be my friend for some god awful reason.”

Michael sighed. “Are you going to even try?”

Gavin took a deep breath and sighed. “I’m sorry, it’s hard for me to concept someone wanting to be near me, even after finding out I’m a hybrid.”

Michael shrugged. “I don’t care if you’re a hybrid or not. No one does that. Not how they were picking on you.” He grumbled angrily as he rubbed the top of his head. “No one needs to feel like a freak over something so stupid that you can’t handle.

Gavin looked over at him. “You sure you aren’t hiding ears? I mean, you act so much like you know about hybrids and stuff.” 

Michael quickly stopped playing with the top of his head and smiled. “Nope, can’t really say I do.” Maybe I knew someone once upon a time, but they could have hid it like you. So to be fair, I can’t completely dismiss the idea of me not knowing another hybrid.” 

Gavin blinked. “There was only 5 not killed, all kids, and some were killed. If I remember correctly, there are only 3 left of the 5 kids.”

Michael listened. “Did you ever meet the other ones?” He asked curiously. 

Gavin shrugged. “Not that I remember to be honest. I just remember there was all together, a wolf, cat, owl, dog, and a reptile of some kind. I’m not sure about them to be honest or who is still alive, but I kept low until now. I don’t care anymore. I will be kill one day anyways.” He yawned. “Want to come to by dorm and talk more?” 

Michael paused. “You’re inviting me to your room?” 

Gavin nodded. “Well why not? You wont leave me alone until I’m your friend, so now that I agreed I guess I can try and be your friend. 

Michael smiled happier. “Ok! I would enjoy talking to you more. Maybe get to know you better.” 

Gavin paused before giving a small smile to him, heading back to his dorm. He was lucky enough to have cleaned it up better since the last time he saw Michael. He needed to distract the wolf side of him some how. 

Once reaching the room, Gavin let them in, Moving to lie in his bed as Michael took a seat on the lazy boy type chair. “Cleaner, bored?” 

Gavin shrugged. “Basically.”

Michael chuckled. “So, you never had friends your whole life?”

Gavin shook his head. “No, I haven’t. I was lucky to be adopted by amazing Parents but no. I have been lonely this whole time. My father would make jokes all the time saying I’m the lone wolf.” He sighed. “It got boring real quick.” 

Michael nodded slowly, feeling horrible for Gavin. “You know, I’m adopted to.” He mumbled. “I didn’t have nice adoptive parents, but you know… what can you do?” He smiled softly. “I was shocked they paid for everything to get me here. Probably glad to get rid of me to be honest.” 

Gavin sat up to look at Michael better. “Well, at least we both have a good and a bad thing about our lives.” He chuckled softly. 

Michael smiled brightly at him. “You are a lot more interesting then I thought. Can’t believe I didn’t try to talk to you sooner.” 

Gavin shrugged. “Beats me.” He paused. “I have always wondered, why do you always smell like cat?”

Michael paused. “Me? I have no idea.” 

Gavin leaned closer. “I can never figure it out. You don’t have a cat in your room right?” 

Michael shook his head. “No. Maybe I like something that reminds you of a cat?” 

Gavin shook his head, “Nah… that’s not it. Oh well.” He yawned again. 

Michael sighed, not realizing the breath he was holding until then. “Your parents force you to hide your ears and tail?” 

Gavin shook his head. “No. It was the only way to get me to shut up about getting them surgically removed.”

Michael paused, before he blinked angrily. “Why would you want to go through with that?!’ 

Gavin blinked. “ Are you serious? Because then I can pretend to be a person! Then I wont have to fear hiding for my life!” His voice rising. 

Michael glared. “That’s so stupid! That’s practically taking you away! Just for what? One, maybe two friends at most?”

“Michael! You don’t understand the pain I go through every day! I fear the day someone comes to kill me! People are either scared of me, or wants me dead! You seem to be the only person who gives a fuck.” Gavin was getting angry now. 

Michael started shaking angrily. “Maybe I do, and maybe I don’t! You don’t know my story!” He snapped angrily before he stood up. “You know what. Fuck you. I dot want to help someone who thinks taking something off like that is a good thing! Good thing to maybe look into! Because like you said, no one likes you! So what makes you think a surgeon would take that off nicely for you?” He shouted before he moved to the door, shaking angrily. 

He left; slamming the door behind him, leaving Gavin there confused and hurt by the others words.

Gavin learned quickly, they both can't get worked up, because this was fucking with the spell. He was hurt, but also he felt Michael's pain, and it was getting hard for him to handle.


	6. Chapter 6

Gavin sat alone for a few hours, trying to figure out what Michael had meant by those words. He stared out his window, to look at the few students outside practicing some spells. He sighed heavily as he leaned his head against the glass. He wasn’t really sure how to feel anymore. 

Soon his bedroom door was slammed open, He turned to look to see Michael there, glaring at him. “Y-you…” He paused before he looked down. “First off… I’m angry, still am… Sure you can feel that…. Second…. I can’t really blame you for wanting something like that.” He sighed heavily before he ran a hand through his hair, to calm himself down. 

“Mostly I came in here to say sorry for yelling.” 

Gavin blinked, confused by the outburst. “Um…” He tilted his head slightly. He was currently only in his sweat pants, hair ruffled up, ears perked at him as his tail wrapped around himself. 

Michael paused before he blushed slightly. “I-I should have knocked.” he mumbled looking down, his foot making circles in the ground. “I-I’ll just leave and um- Come back later?”

Gavin paused and looked at him. “Hey- hey wait a minute.” He muttered softly. “I-I just wanted to say sorry.” 

Michael was confused as to why the boy was apologizing to him. “Um what?” That caught him off guard. 

Gavin took a deep breath as he looked down nervously. “I just… You are trying and I’m not giving any effort for your kindness. So I just wanted to say, I’ sorry for getting you upset earlier, and I am sorry for not really trying. Too much bad things happened that it’s hard, you know?”

Michael took a deep breath and sighed, running a hand through his hair. “Well... Thanks I guess. Not really sure how to respond to that to be honest.” He walked in more and looked at him. “Well, just…. Don’t think about you being like that ok? Think about how one day you’ll get more friends if you are more positive.” He smiled at him. 

Gavin nodded as he moved to sit properly on the bed. “Well, thanks. For sticking up for me.” 

Michael chuckled softly before he looked to him. “Well, just realize that I’m here now, and sorry for not really giving you a chance. “ He yawned. “Well, I’ll let you go, I might come back and get to know you better if you’re willing?”

Gavin smiled, ears perked forward as he nodded. “I would love that.” 

Michael smiled. “Good, so sleep lots ok?” He moved to leave. “You have a good night ok? Finish your homework too.” He smirked at him before he left closing the door behind him. 

Gavin stared at the door and took a deep breath before he flopped down on the bed and stared at the ceiling. He really hoped he was being honest.

The weekend went by faster for Gavin then usual. He was, dare he say it, having fun with Michael. They found out they both love games, they both like to have fun, and Gavin found it more amusing to make Michael angry. In the end Michael was never as angry as he shouted. 

Monday came along, and Gavin was looking more forward to the class’s he had with Michael. He felt like they were getting along, and he was happy. 

He got dressed and grabbed his books, heading to class, half forgetting how people are actually against him, and people want him gone. He was already being pushed before he got to class. One kid managed to pull his tail roughly as he was held still, people punching him, and of course Gavin never lashed out. 

He didn’t want to worry Michael, so he decided to hide it. He had first class with him, and did his best not to limp. He sat down; glad he was there before Michael. His ears herd to familiar footsteps, but heard them with a small angry pounding with each step, closer to the classroom. That when Gavin knew Michael found out. His ears flattened as he went to hide in a book pretending to study. His face hurt… and hoped there was no red marks or bruises. 

The door opened roughly, Michael scanning the room until he saw Gavin hiding. He growled as he stormed over and ripped the book out of his hands. “Show me.” 

Gavin blinked. “Show you what Michael?”

Michael glared. “You know damn well, is- oh god they hit your face too!” he shouted angrily, cracking his hands and turned to the door as a few students walked in, with bigger bruises and scratches. 

Well, at least his fear of Michael using him was gone VERY quickly out of his mind, seeing how many people he just hurt. 

Michael flopped in the seat beside him and sighed angrily. “Christ, I cant even fucking have you out of my sights at all.” He groaned, about to say something else when the teacher came in. “Well, I’ll just be your body guard I guess.”

Gavin blinked at Michael.” Honestly… you didn’t have to stick up to me. I am so use to this now. 

Michael turned and glared. “You got punched Gavin, And I’m sure your tail is throbbing. I will not stand for that. Not liking someone is one thing, but to deliberately hurt someone I wont stand. That’s the difference here. You are lucky I have been here for a year already that I can establish who people will fuck with.” He grumbled unhappily. 

Gavin paused before he laughed slightly. He sighed. “You know what, thanks… Just don’t get hurt yourself.” 

Michael sighed. “I’m dropping football. I wont have any chances of you getting hurt again. “ 

Gavin was not expecting that. “Pardon me?” 

Michael smirked. “You heard me dipshit, now listen to the teacher, this is good shit to learn.”


	7. Chapter 7

bodyguard is just a light word for what Michael really was. Gavin was not ever far from his sight, not letting people get too close to Gavin. The bruises were still visible. Gavin had forgotten about the sharing feelings spell. So after the incident he had asked Michael how he knew he was beat up. 

“Because I felt it you dumbass.” He commented before Gavin remembered and felt slightly stupid at that point. But he never felt any anger or anything mean in those words. 

Michael was not joking at all when it came to quitting football, and making sure he got to class safely. He took this as a big shock. Gavin was not expecting this at all, and the more Michael did, the more curious Gavin got. 

They were walking towards the back part of the school, to be able to practice some homework they had. Michael being a year a head was more so helping Gavin out, which he appreciated greatly. He couldn’t believe how close of friends they got in such a short amount of time. Gavin started opening up more and Michael kept helping him feel better. 

Gavin sat down, leaning against the tree Michael was sitting up in. He grabbed his books and opened it. Michael laid on the branch, not only looking around to make sure no one was around, but to make sure Gavin was actually working on his homework. 

“Hey Michael, Can I ask you something? I guess its personal, so you don’t have to answer it.” Gavin finally asked after re-reading the same sentence four times now.

Michael looked at him and tilted his head slightly. “Sure buddy, what’s up?” This was going to be interesting. 

Gavin took a deep breath and side. “Why do you care so much about me? Like, you are so protective over me… like I’m fragile. Ever since I got a few punches on me, you seem jumpy.” 

Michael bit his lip, not really expecting that to be asked. “Hum, well there’s something.” He mumbled as he got up to lean against the trunk on the branches as on, his legs swinging from the sides. “Well, Lets see how I can start this one. “He looked down at the wolf boy, glad he was not caring about who he was. 

“Well, I guess I can start with this, Alright. I’m protective over you because I had a friend. A friend that was you, only- remember the dog?”

Gavin nodded at him. “Yeah? “

“Well he was my friend. We were the best of friends. Did everything together you know?” He took a deep breath. “But just like you, people were scared of him. Even being a dog they were scared of him. You were a bit luckier, granted being a wolf makes it harder for you, but he was not.” 

Gavin closed his book and moved to get a better look at Michael. 

“Well, someone was so scared of him, they managed to get the whole place in an uproar about it. It took one night of him walking home from my place. We didn’t live far away from each other either.” He whispered.

“He was cornered; a group of people beat him to death. The people came to me saying how he screamed and cried for his best friend, me.” He mumbled, moving his head up to look up the tree. He didn’t want to show Gavin the pain in his face. 

“So when I saw you being picked on for it, it- I can’t let that go on. I just can’t Gavin. And getting to know you better, made me wish I was your friend right away.” He sighed heavily. “I wont let you out of my sight due to this. I am not having a repeat. You may not be my best friend Gavin, but I want us to be. I want us to be close friends, do everything together. Because to be honest with you, I haven’t had this much fun with anyone since Ray.” He finally looked down at Gavin. “I don’t want you to think I doing this out of pity, because trust me this is far from it.” 

Gavin paused, not even thinking about anything else. He listened to each word carefully; shocked that Michael had to go through such pain as loosing a friend due to being a hybrid. And Gavin could be next. Him always making comments about being killed probably hurt Michael more then he could imagine. 

“Hey Michael, I want to be your best friend too.” He smiled at him. “I didn’t realize I could even be happy with anyone, giving up a few years ago with never having a friend. So- just… “ He shifted embarrassingly. “We can do this you know…. I don’t mind.”

Michael jumped down to hug Gavin close. “Good, because frankly, I enjoy your company.” He smiled happily.

Gavin grinned. “Good, because now, your not going to get rid of this dog.” He smirked; tail wagging happily behind him. “I will make this up to you, and for now… HELP ME WITH MY HOMEWORK!” He whined loudly, as Michael punched him playfully. “Maybe listen in class dipshit and you wouldn’t have such a problem.”


	8. Chapter 8

After Michael’s story, they became a lot closer. Gavin felt like Michael actually cared about him, and not just avenging his friend. He never felt that way ever, and was glad that Michael actually had the guts to stick up for what he felt, was a nobody. 

No matter how many times Gavin would mention how he felt about himself Michael would be quick to retaliate on how he was never a nobody. 

Gavin loved that about Michael. His anger was loud, but never meaningful. He got great pride if he pissed him off enough that they soon would go in a wrestling match. The wolf side of Gavin loved the wrestling matches. 

Michael would come to every run, rain or shine. Even when raining he would complain and tell Gavin it was his entire fault, but in the end Gavin knew Michael wanted to be there, even if it meant to be uncomfortable.

Gavin was having fun, and so was Michael. Soon it wasn’t a matter of Michael being there to protect him, it was that he wanted to be there to be with him, and have fun. 

Eventually it was a matter of Gavin hearing the familiar footsteps to his room, Gavin would open it up, tackling Michael to the ground and they would walk to class. It was a lot better having a friend, and Gavin was glad he had a friend that didn’t care about him being a wolf hybrid. 

Gavin was working on the project in the library. He was writing down the things he learned about this experience. So far, it was going a lot better then he had thought it would. He hummed softly to himself, tail behind him wagging slightly before he heard the familiar footsteps behind him. He turned his head to look at him. He grinned. “Hi Michael.” 

Michael smiled at him. “Hey Gav, working on the project?” He moved to sit beside him. “Yeah I’m getting most of it done now.” He smiled at him, tail wagging more. He sniffed and paused. “Are you ok? You don’t smell like you’re ok? You feeling ok?” 

Michael sighed heavily. “Should have known that canine would not let it go. I’m just getting a small cold. Nothing to worry yourself over.” He sighed flopping his head down. “Two more days of school, then I can rest. “ He mumbled. He sounded exhausted. 

Gavin moved closer to start rubbing his back. “It’s fine Michael, You can take tomorrow off and rest –“ 

“NO! I am not letting you walk anywhere by yourself. I am not fucking having any of it.” He snapped at Gavin. 

Gavin sighed as he got up, putting his things in his bag before he moved to help Michael up. “Lets get you to bed, and discuss this. I’m at a school Michael. I will be fine.” 

Michael growled. “No Gavin, you honestly don’t understand. They were already willing to hurt you before, so if they even found out I was sick it would be worse for you. No I have to suck this up, and once Friday hits I’ll just crash in your room and it will all be fine.” 

Gavin rolled his eyes. “Yes, yes, you can stay in my room sausage. I’ll nurse you back to health. You’re lucky I got use to you coming in my room at night you donut.” 

Michael smirked. “What? You don’t like cuddles?” 

Gavin blushed, chuckled softly. “Never said that, just never expected a man such as yourself liking to cuddle.” 

Michael only laughed. “Yeah, its only for you. I feel how alone you are..” 

Gavin paused, thinking about it before sighing. “Yeah, but you need to worry about yourself. I can’t grow up and learn anything myself if you’re there doing everything for me. That is why you should go to bed and rest up.” He decided to take him to his dorm, knowing if he didn’t Michael would have been pissed if he tried to go to class tomorrow without him.

Gavin reached his dorm and placed him in his bed before sighing heavily. “How sick did you get before I noticed!” 

Michael looked up and smirked. “I’m very good at hiding when I’m sick Gav.” He curled up in the corner of the bed, thanking Gavin for letting him stay there. Gavin soon moved over to try and help him sleep. He took the beanie off and started petting his head to try and get him to sleep before Michael quickly jolted at the touch. 

Gavin felt something hard in his hair. “Hey, don’t move so much, you have something in your hair.” He mumbled, moving to go get it.

Michael instantly jumped up and moved away. “I-its fine ok Gav? I’m just needing a shower, let me nap first ok?” 

Gavin was confused by his reactions before he nodded and let him be. “Fine, but it feels rather hard.” He sounded concerned for his friend. Why was he so jumpy? 

Michael smiled. “Thanks, but I’m fine really ok? I’ll get it out in the shower, and if not I’ll ask for your help. How’s that?” 

Gavin groaned as he moved to sit in the chair beside his bed and pull out his books. “Fine, just don’t come crying to me when I pull out the scissors. It honestly feels like its stuck to your head.” 

Michael laughed softly before he moved to lie back down. “I’ll be up soon, and feel free to join me.” He winked, knowing how flustered Gavin got. 

Gavin blushed and quickly turned his head. “Y-yeah cat…. “ He muttered, his new nickname for Michael. He was so determined he was the cat hybrid, but he had no ears, he had no tail, he had no physical, or mental ways of proving he was a damn cat. But, Christ that smell annoyed Gavin. It was the canine in him, trying to find the cat, but for some reason, the wolf in him had no animosity over them. He was gad, but at the same time hated it since no cats liked the smell of canine to begin with. So pet cats would always be never an option for Gavin. 

Eventually Michael fell asleep, and Gavin studied before he found a book in the pile of his about Hybrids. He was still curious about himself, and what had happened about the experiments. He decided to grab that and flip through it. It wouldn’t hurt to skim through it right?

He soon landed on the subject on hoe to surgically remove the ears and tail. How some one the scientists decided to find a way to do that if the ears and tails seemed to be in the way of their learning abilities. He kept reading on until he found it had only happened a few times before they banned it alone. Gavin shrugged it off, as he kept reading. 

He read that the doctors were not only horrible at what they were doing, they had only cut enough to hide in the hair. They never cared about the hybrids and that is why the scientist ended up banning it, due to them not caring about them. 

Gavin paused, before he turned to Michael. They were becoming close, and dare he say started to have feeling for the older boy. He did worry, and he always worried if this was just because he was actually talking to him. 

But if the book was right, and Gavin’s haunches of him being the cat hybrid….

Gavin found himself lying beside Michael, moving to pet his head again. He used his ears to listen to the breathing pattern, to make sure he stayed asleep. He moved to find the bump, then decided to feel the other side, if there was two, then he would try and find a way to part the hair to see it better. 

He shifted his hand, doing his best to keep the sick Michael asleep before Michael moved in his sleep, mumbling about someone, it sounded like Ray, before he moved to curl in Gavin’s chest, exposing the other side better for Gavin to try and find the second bump.

Once he found it, he decided to take a chance and try and part the hair. His tail stared wagging as he was getting more excited. What if- what if he was another hybrid? What if he was another one like him, and that’s why he understands his pain? Plus he was a cat! He loved cats…. He parted his hair, to finally see some dark orange bump before his tail knocked something over and Michael jumped to the noise. He blinked before he realized what Gavin was doing. “Y-you were trying to get rid of the bump… weren’t you?”

Gavin paused before he looked him in the eyes. “Y-you’re the cat hybrid… You’re just like me!” 

Michael paused before he backed up, panicking. Gavin could feel it. He backed up before he fell off the bed. “N-no! I told you Gavin I’ll deal with it later. It-Its not what you think they are… I get bed head… a-and my hair knots easily!” 

“I felt them both Michael, please don’t panic, I just want to talk. Is it ears?”

Michael jumped up before he darted out of the room, not answering. 

Gavin blinked at the empty space before his ears dropped. Was he wrong? He was so determined those were ears. He was clearly offended by his theory. Was this the end of their friendship? “I’m sorry Michael…” He whispered before curling up in his bed and staring at the wall. He was probably right, just knots… 

He decided to give him some space. Maybe, in an hour or two he’d head over to his room, and talk to him, to tell him how sorry he was.


	9. Chapter 9

Gavin paced his bedroom, not even sure what he was going to say to Michael. Why was he so scared? He groaned as he punched a wall in frustration. He looked over at his bed and saw his hat. There he knew he had to give that back right?

He collected the item, placing it on his head before he headed out. His tail wrapped around him as he walked. He was scared, not only was he breaking his promise to Michael he wouldn’t not walk alone at school without him, but he had to apologize to him. His ears flat, but cautious as he walked through the halls. It was after hours, people should be in bed by now right?

He turned the corner, almost to Michael’s room before he heard a low chuckle. “Where’s your body guard kid?” 

Gavin turned to see John and his friends behind him. Crap.

“Uh… he’s not far.” Which wasn’t a lie. His room was just over there. He backed up slowly in hopes to get there to signal to Michael. Ever since his story of how his friend died being beaten to death, made him open his eyes of the real danger of the world. 

He knew he was going to die, but now that he had someone to live for, he was not about to lose that. 

John laughed as Gavin back up into one of the football players, the one that specifically took over for Michael. “ Well, that’s a pity. Here we thought we would never get to have an actual conversation, what with your bitch not letting us.” 

Gavin shrunk as the group started to circle in on him. “P-please let me go, I really just want to be left alone right now.” 

John laughed. “Why Gavin? You and Michael broke up? That sucks, now who is going to save your ass? You are a nuisance, and you are a danger to everyone here. I’m shocked you haven’t even killed anyone yet. But I’m not chancing that. I’m going to make it so you will be puddle, you wont be able to live breath, or eat without the help of a machine. That is if there is anywhere willing to keep you alive.” He cracked his knuckles. “Don’t worry though, this will hurt you more then it will hurt me.” 

Gavin tried to back up more. “Please John, I didn’t mean to be created! I just was! Please!” He whimpered. Great, no Michael… he probably lost him forever, and now this… was he ever going to tell Michael what he meant to him? He closed his eyes as the first of the few punched were thrown, Gavin refusing to hit back, before the others started to join in. He whimpered, bruises already forming, blood coming from many spots that he had no idea where they originated. “Michael…” He whispered before he was on the ground, being pinned and beat on. Many comments of how he should be dead, no one likes him; everything that hurt Gavin more. 

The last thing Gavin remembers is the fist stopped hitting, either the pain was numbing him, or they stopped. He was picked up, and he recognizes the scent. “Michael…” He whispered before he passed out. 

\--

Gavin was warm, but pain still ran through him. He groaned softly as he tried to open his eyes to look around. He saw that he was in his bedroom. The sun was poking out of the window at him as he soaked up the sun. He sighed as he looked around to see no one here. He sighed heavily. Should have just let the idiots kill him.

He closed his eyes slowly before he heard the door slam open, then close behind the person. Gavin jumped scared of who it was. His eyes dart open until he was greeted with angry brown ones. “ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS NOW!” Michael shouted at him. 

Gavin tried to move, but was stopped by Michael holding him in place. “NO! Do you have ANY fucking idea what you just did to me?”

Gavin blinked and shook his head. “N-no…” 

Michael glared more before he turned around, about to punch the closest thing possible before he remembered Gavin would feel it. He took a deep breath before he moved back to him. “You scared the fucking shit out of me Gavin. What the fuck did I make you promise me?” 

Gavin blinked. “You’re mad at me because I went to see you?” 

Michael groaned. “You can’t be that fucking stupid! I AM MAD BECAUSE YOU WOULD NOT WAIT UNTIL I CAME BACK! I AM MAD BECAUSE YOU FUCKING DECIDED TO TAKE IT UPON YOURSELF TO FUCKING LEAVE YOUR GOD DAMN FUCKING ROOM! YOU GOT BEAT UP AND HAVE BEEN HERE FOR A WEEK NOW YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!” 

Gavin shrunk as he yelled, “I-I wanted to apologize.” 

Michael grunted angrily as he glared at him before flopping in the bed beside him and holding him close. “You scared me. I thought I was going to loose another person close to me.” He whispered. 

Gavin paused before he wrapped his arms around him. “I-I just- I thought I would be fine.” 

Michael groaned. “You do realize I have to stay beside you at all times now.” He mumbled. “I can’t trust anyone in this damn school.” He whispered. “Don’t, and I mean it. Do not leave anywhere without me.” 

Gavin paused before he nodded slowly. “Yes, I wont. I’m sorry Michael.” 

“Just remember, I have a short temper, and my emotions are everywhere ok? I ran off because I was scared; so don’t take that as I hate you… “ 

Gavin nodded as he snuggled close to the boy hiding in his chest. “I promise I wont ok?” 

Michael nodded before he took a deep breath. “When you’re full better, I promise I will tell you about the lumps in my head, but for now… get better ok?”

Gavin nodded again, slowly falling asleep before he did something he didn’t fully mean to do. Another mistake as you will, he kissed the top of his head in thanks before he fell asleep, needing more rest to fix up his body.


	10. Chapter 10

Michael refused to leave Gavin’s side until he was better. He wouldn’t even let him get up on his own. Gavin loved and hated every moment of it. On one hand, the person he had a crush on (and forgot he kissed the top of his head) was making sure he was ok. That he was being cared for properly, eating properly. 

But at the same time, he was angry that no matter what he did, Michael was there to make sure he was ok. He understood, but being alone for such a long time it was weird to him to have this happen to him all the time. 

But he couldn’t blame him; he did sort of walked into that. So he allowed it, knowing it was all because he cared about him. 

Finally Michael approved of Gavin getting up. Gavin just wanted to go running around, but Michael said only if he watched. He was still very sore and stiff, but he had too much energy to not go run it off. 

So off they went outside, Gavin running up then back then around. Michael would roll his eyes and sit in a tree as he watched the wolf boy get all the excess energy out. He was keeping an eye out for anyone to come near. 

Gavin was having the time of his life, granted he wasn’t wrestling with Michael, but at least he was aloud to move around. Gavin ran up to Michael, tail wagging and grinning. “Michael, Michael! Can we work on our project after this?” 

Michael looked down and smiled. “Yeah buddy, we can do that.” He jumped down, about to say something else when he sensed someone near. He moved to protective mode, glaring at the spot, with confused Gavin behind him. 

Eventually a tall man, a student at his last year had come up to them. He had dirty blonde hair, and blue eyes. He looked big and strong, and Michael was prepared to scare him off too. 

“I’m Ryan.” The boy said quickly, already knowing about Michael’s protectiveness. “I want to talk.”

Gavin tilted his head sniffing before he grinned and walked over, with Michael freaking out. Gavin smiled as he looked at him. “Hi Ryan. I’m Gavin.” 

Michael groaned. “Gavin come back here! We don’t even know what he wants!” 

Gavin grinned. “He’s weird, but I sense he is kind.” He grinned. “Well, I sense he is protective like you, but he hates everyone too.”

Ryan paused before laughing, ruffling his hair. “I just wanted to say, I want to help you guys. I don’t like how people are, and I will get my voice heard more so then you. Shocked you even told everyone about you being a hybrid though.” He commented to Michael, who blushed and looked away. He still needed to get around to tell Gavin. 

Gavin paused and looked at him. “So- its real then?”

Michael nodded. “Yeah- I’ll explain it when we get to your dorm.” 

Gavin nodded as he turned to the new boy. “So, you said you want to help?” 

Ryan smirked evilly and ruffled his hair. “Yeah, I’ll help you guys. Those people who beat you Gavin will not see this coming.” 

After a while of talking, the three boys became friends and found out more about Ryan. He was as kind as Gavin could feel, but he was also insane on many things. They thought best to keep him on their good side, for the time being anyways. Ryan had a plan to get back at John and his friends, so giving Michael at least a hope someone was going to be nice to Gavin. They soon parted, as it was getting dark, and worry wart Michael wanted Gavin to rest more. 

Gavin sighed happily, once they reached the dorm and he looked to Michael. “Hey- Um Michael… Will you tell me about you being a hybrid now?”

Michael sighed heavier, sitting beside Gavin and refusing to look at him. “Well, you see…. I was the cat Hybrid. Yes your assumptions on me being a cat was true. I was adopted like you. The parents were lovely, until they got the title. The proof I was theirs.” 

Michael paused slightly. He shivered before he went to touch his own non-existing ears. “They wanted a normal child. A kid they could show off, so they had these removed. This was after the removal people got banned, so that’s why I have these damn nubs. I’m glad I look ok with my hair this long, or else I would have been screwed. “

Gavin shifted closer to him. “Well, you should have told me right away. What would I have done?” 

Michael sighed. “You’re a wolf. I couldn’t have told you I was a cat.” 

Gavin blinked at him confused. “Why not?” 

“You got to be joking me. You are part dog; I’m part cat. That would make no sense. “ 

Gavin paused. “Wait.. dogs and cats.. oh right.” 

Michael rolled his eyes. “You are such an idiot Gavin.” 

Gavin pouted at him. “But I’m cute right?” 

Michael blushed at that and sighed. “Yes, you are cute.” 

Gavin blinked, not expecting him to say that at all. He leaned over to kiss his cheek before he went to play with his ears. “Whoa they are soft!” 

Michael blushed deeply at the kiss, as Gavin played with his nubs for ears. “Y-yeah…” 

Gavin looked at him and grinned at his blush. “What? My kiss do that to you?” 

Michael huffed. “No! You- you playing with my ears…. Gets my face warm is all.” 

Gavin grinned even bigger as he leaned down to kiss Michael right on the lips, seeing his face go brighter, and back up from him stumbling with words. 

Gavin laughed at him, tail wagging happily. “Sorry Michael. You are just so cute.” He grinned at him, before the cat pounced on him and glared down at the pinned boy to the bed. “Oh I am, am I?” 

He leaned down to give him a proper kiss, showing that maybe it was time to return the feelings he had for a while now.


	11. Chapter 11

The next morning, Gavin was lying beside Michael, happy and content as he curled up beside him. He loved how Michael was still purring. He kissed him gently as he got up and slowly got dressed. He looked over at Michael and chuckled softly as he went to the bathroom, wanting to get ready for class, in hopes Michael would let him go now. 

Once he was done, he headed out in only a towel and saw cat like eyes watching his every movement. He rolled his eyes at Michael. “Glad to know this is the only way to wake you up.”

Michael smirked, “Glad you didn’t already get dressed.” He grinned at the wolf boy as he yawned and stretched, getting up to find his school uniform. 

Gavin looked over at him. “Hey, what did Ryan mean by you telling everyone about yourself?”

Michael stopped at holding his pants he finally found on the floor before looking over at Gavin. “I-I told the school I was a hybrid too.” He mumbled quietly, a small blush on his cheeks. “I didn’t want people to pick on you anymore.” 

Gavin stopped and smiled brightly as he went over to him and hugged him tightly. “Wow…. Thanks.” He whispered before he kissed his cheek. “Hey, want to go work on the speech later?” He asked. “It is due in a few weeks.” He grinned at him. 

Michael sighed heavily. “I hate doing work.” He mumbled before he turned back around and started to get changed, as Gavin did the same thing. 

Gavin laughed, “So do I, but I’m sure you want to have this spell off of us soon enough.” He said as he went over to play with his hair, still hating how it never did what he wanted. 

Michael saw his face, and smirked slightly before he walked over and grabbed his wrists, pulling him down beside him. “You look amazing, don’t worry about it.” He smiled, letting go and scratching one of his wolf ears. “You’re cute like that, now come on, let’s get to class before Ryan thinks we are dead.” 

Gavin chuckled. “Yeah, yeah.” His tail wagged slightly behind him as they walked beside each other to their classes. They had their shared class first, so they sat down and started to work on their project, thinking now would be the best. They heard a few screams from outside the classroom, but silence after. 

Their teacher soon left to investigate before coming back rolling his eyes. “Alright, lets get back to business.” 

Gavin tilted his head slightly looking at Michael who shrugged. “Beats me now lets get this done since I honestly don’t want to work on it after class.” He smiled at him. 

Gavin grinned at him as they worked hard. 

Later on in the day, it was lunch and news spread around how John and his friends were being terrorized by someone. 

Gavin blinked and looked to Michael as they sat down for lunch outside by their tree. “Do you think that was Ryan?”

Michael smiled softly. “I think so, I don’t know anyone else who would go after the people who hurt you.” Gavin smiled softly. “That was very nice of him.” 

“Nice of who?” A voice sounded behind Gavin, who jumped and squawked loudly, toppling into Michael, who laughed. 

Ryan looked at him before laughing. “Wow…” He chuckled softly as he went to sit down with them. 

Gavin blinked at him. “I-it was nice of you to go after john, but you honestly didn’t have to.” 

Ryan smiled brightly at the two, grabbing his food and started eating with them. Gavin stared at him before Ryan sighed heavily. “I just told them if they go near you again, I would be digging a hole and naming them Edgar.” He grinned at them. 

Gavin paused and looked to Michael to elaborate more. 

Michael paused before laughing. “Wow, last year, in my first year here… He had dug a hole. For a project or something. The next day he walked by and there was a damn cow! In the damn hole! He named it Edgar and went off about how it had to stay there. ‘ He laughed as Ryan shrugged it off like it was nothing. 

“What, it wasn’t my fault. “ Ryan said with a mouth full of food. 

Gavin paused and blinked. “is the cow still there?”

Michael nodded. “Yup, he feeds it and for some damn reason, every time we take him out, he goes right back in! Like, we have no idea why the damn cow just walks back in. “ 

Gavin looked to Ryan before grinning. “Don’t worry, I will be following the boys and making small holes around them as if to prove my point.” 

Gavin grinned, “I’m glad we are friends.” 

Ryan smirked at him. “Good thing you didn’t know about it before I started to talk to you.”

Gavin nodded. “Yeah, I might be just as scared then.” 

\---

By the end of the day, John and his friends soon went up to Gavin, (Michael standing in front like a protective wall.) They were off to go to bed when john finally caught up to them.

John shifted. “S-so Gavin. Um. We want to apologize.” 

Gavin looked at him and glared, tail tuck between his legs, the only indicator of how he actually felt. “W-well if its because you want me to stop Ryan, I can’t. He does what he wants.” Plus he didn’t want him to stop… it made them nervous. He wanted them away. 

“He keeps popping holes beside us!” His one friend whined. 

Michael glared. “Then maybe if you guys weren’t fucking idiots, then you wouldn’t have tried to punch Gavin.” He growled. “Now leave, I’m sure Ryan is waiting for you somewhere.” 

Gavin was tugging at Michael to hurry up, more scared of them. Michael knew Gavin was having a panic attack, and quickly grabbed him, heading to Gavin’s room. Michael got him there safely, and soon hugged him close. “I wont let anyone hurt you, not again.” He mumbled as he pet his head, trying to sooth him. 

Gavin whimpered. He was still scared of them, he felt worse for Michael, who had to see Gavin a mess by it. 

“No more Gavin, I wont ever let that happen any more.”


	12. Chapter 12

The week went by and Michael and Gavin seemed to be getting closer. Michael and Gavin soon asked to have shared dorms, and was surprised they were granted the privilege.

Michael, being a hybrid, did not stop people from being afraid of him the same way he was before. If anything it just brought a bit more fear of him actually hurting them. So they stayed away from him, and Gavin since their new friend Ryan was very helpful and helped scare people away. 

John and his friends still jumped at any sign of a hole, or a deep chuckle. It got to the point that if the word Edgar, or hole popped up in any conversation, they would jump up screaming. 

Gavin chuckle softly to himself every time as he looked to Michael who only smirked. Finally the day of their presentation happened, and Gavin was nervously pacing in their room. It was early morning, and Gavin was not prepared for this, or as well as he was. He didn’t do well with public speaking and was mentally freaking out until a pillow from the bed flew and hit him square in the head. 

“Can you stop? You pacing and being nervous is keeping me awake! Relax. It will be fine. Now come here and sleep, It looks like you haven’t even slept at all.” Michael glared at the wolf hybrid. 

Gavin blushed deeply before he nodded and headed over to the bed. He sat down and sighed heavily. “But- But what if they make fun of me? What if I mess up one of the words!”

Michael groaned as he grabbed the boy and curled up on him. “It’s 6 in the morning, and we don’t have class for another two hours, please stop. Sleep… we need sleep. “ 

Gavin pouted at him as he tried to calm down, Michael being one step a head of him, started to pet his head where he would become mush. Gavin sighed as his eyes closed and soon fell asleep. 

Michael smirked in victory as he soon fell back asleep, for the remaining two hours. 

Once their alarm went off, Gavin groaned unhappily as Michael woke him up a bit rougher. He grabbed a glass of water and threw it on Gavin. Gavin sat up quicker and growled unhappily. “A morning kiss would have been nicer.” 

Michael shrugged. “You kept me up with your pacing, you deserve that. I can’t wait to get rid of this sharing your feelings crap. I love you, but man does it get annoying quickly.” 

Gavin stuck his tongue out childishly as he got dressed with Michael, holding onto his paperwork shakily as they headed to class after breakfast. “I didn’t even get my morning run, and now I’m going to be antsy as fuck!” 

Michael sighed heavily. “Christ Gav, just take a deep breath. You’ll be fine. “ He said, guiding him to the classroom and sitting down. 

Once class started, each group one by one would recall their events over their semester of how they learned to be kinder, what it was like and so on. Finally it was Gavin’s and Michael’s turn and Michael had to rub Gavin’s back to calm him down. 

They got to the front of the classroom and Gavin looked around ears flattened. He wasn’t use to all these people looking at him at once. He shifted uncomfortably as Michael sighed and started to talk. 

“I’m Michael Jones, and this is my experience this semester.” He smiled softly to Gavin before looking ahead. 

“At first, I came into this class, already regretting it. So to be stuck with a kid no one liked was even worse! It wasn’t that I cared about status in the school; it was to me there had to be a reason for everyone to hate the kid. To me, I have a short temper that a lot of you can recall easily so I did not want to hurt a first year out of my temperament. 

“ The second we were given the assignment and given the spell, I was hit with a wave of anger, hurt, worry, fear. I could no feel a single good in this. It was wearing my down quickly, and I thought I would try and help the kid. No one deserves to feel everything he did. 

So I worked hard to gain his trust, and worked hard to show him that he doesn’t need to worry about anything other then passing school. 

So when I found out a big thing about him, I knew right then and there we were the same, we were both outcasts, we both needed each other. I learned so much about him in such a short amount of time, that I feel safe with him.” He grinned to Gavin as he pushed him slightly forward. 

Gavin blushed deeply as he looked down at his paper. 

“U-uh….” He started. “I-I’m Gavin. And I’m… a hybrid. I was pushed away… right from the start, I was treated badly and didn’t trust anyone. 

I was adopted to a wonderful family, shocked to have such a great family for someone like me…

“Well then I came here, hoping to make a friend. But to find out to have the feelings of someone else almost immediately scared me. It scared me so much to have something so- so raw to be able to feel to be able to know their pain, their feelings. It was weird. 

“It was hard to learn from, but I soon understood the reason behind this exercise. Not only are we to learn the other about the other person, but to be able to be kinder; and it makes us think… what we say and do can hurt someone. You don’t need to be best friends, or even like the person. But you need to know what you say can harm someone easily. Words are the biggest weapon in the world, but sometimes it can be the most beautiful. “

Gavin ducked his head down and he rushed to his spot and hid behind a book. 

Michael chuckled softly to himself as he followed behind, realizing Gavin was too cute for words.


	13. Chapter 13

It was end of the year, when students would start to finish up their classes, get their final grades, and off to their respectable home until the beginning of the year. Yet this time, Gavin was far too afraid to go home, but he wouldn’t voice it. 

Michael looked over to his boyfriend who was lounging around. He caught on quickly that he was nervous, yet last week he wouldn’t shut up about how he missed his adoptive parents. 

The two were outside, Gavin finished his run for the day as he leaned against the tree Michael was laying in. He looked up and sighed. “Michael… what are you going to do until school starts next year?”

Michael looked down and sighed as he looked back up. “I guess, find a place I can live at. Since now that I found you, I don’t think you’d be happy to see me bruised the first day back.” 

Gavin paused. “Wait! They beat you?” 

Michael sighed. “Only when I don’t do what they want.”

Gavin looked to him. “I don’t like them… “ He grumbled before he smiled. “Want to come live with me and Geoff and Griffon this summer?” He smiled, his tail started to wag. “You might have to deal with Geoff at first, but you know, He’ll warm up to you. And no one will hurt you!” 

Michael looked down and tilted his head slightly. “Me?”

Gavin smiled and nodded.” Of course! I mean, if you want to that is. Geoff will be here tomorrow, to help me pack up and things, so I’m sure it shouldn’t be any problems.” 

Michael soon jumped down and smiled happily before brining Gavin into a hug. “That would be amazing. I’m sure my adoptive parents would prefer not to have me there anyways.” He grinned excitedly.

Gavin’s face light up with happiness, kissed him softly. “I’m so glad Michael. “ He was calmer now, now that he got his answer. He was so scared, and now the big test…. Convince Geoff to let his current boyfriend to come live with them…. 

Soon Michael pulled back and chuckled. “Was that what you were so nervous about for so long?” 

Gavin looked away and started to walk away. “Whatever Michael! It doesn’t matter anymore anyways! “ 

Michael smirked, hearing the blush in his voice as he ran after him. “Yeah yeah you little brat.” He smiled as he kissed his cheek. “Well, I don’t see why… but then again…. I do.” He smiled as he put his hand in his. “Lets go find Ryan, and see if we can hang out before school ends tomorrow.”

Gavin nodded as he leaned against him until he hears screaming. Gavin looked to Michael and let go of his hand and started running towards the noise. Even being bullied in the school he never wanted anyone to be hurt. He would help if needed. 

As he rounded the corner, Michael right behind him, he see’s Ryan looking down a hole and cackling. Gavin was now confused as he walked over to the hole to look down and blinked. John and his friends were in a hole, with glass over it. Gavin blinked and looked over to Ryan, shocked as Michael just started laughing. “MAN! They fucking deserved that!” he howled with laughter, falling on the ground. 

Ryan smirked. “They were planning on trying to hurt you both, I over heard and now they get to feel the consequences, and probably wont try anything now.” He grinned evilly. 

Michael soon calmed down from his laughing fit before clapping a hand on Ryan’s shoulder. “You my friend are the best thing to ever happen.” He smiled brightly.

Ryan looked over and smiled happily. “I’m glad, think I should leave them there for the night?” 

Michael nodded as Gavin still had his mouth open, shocked at what he was even witnessing. 

“I’m assuming you are using magic that is hard to break.” Michael asked as he grabbed Gavin’s arm and started to drag him away with Ryan. 

Ryan smirked. “I never mentioned how high of marks I got n making personal magic?” He grinned evilly.

Michael chuckled. “You sir, will be the most amazing person ever! No one will mess with you.” 

Ryan chuckled as Gavin let Michael drag him as he stared at the hole, being taken inside. “Well let’s just go get some food, and relax on the last day of school. “

Michael agreed as Gavin was still trying to comprehend what he just saw.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the end! It was lots of fun to write! And hopefully a lot of you enjoyed it too! 
> 
> I have been debating for a long to time make a mini series on it, maybe continue it during their summer break, things like that. Let me know what you think!

The next morning, Gavin was curled up on Michael as they slept. They were going to miss their new friend Ryan, Well not so new anymore. They got half a year with the man, and it was lovely. 

Soon a loud knock rang through the room, before it opened uninvited. 

Gavin was naked with Michael from have a bit of fun from the night prior, and for a protective father, not quite a warm welcome. Gavin lifted his head to see Geoff and Griffon standing at the door. 

Gavin sat up and started to try and cover the two boys, Griffon laughing at him. 

“So, I see you are still sleeping.” Geoff said glaring at the boy beside Gavin. 

Gavin blushed deeply as he nodded slowly. He looked away, trying to cover himself up as best he could. 

Griffon went over and looked. “Wow, he’s still sleeping? You must be amazing for someone to sleep this well through all of this.“ Geoff coughed angrily towards his wife. 

Gavin blushed deeply and looked down. “G-Griff! That’s not funny!” 

She chuckled as she looked to Geoff. “Come now, you can’t blame the kid. You were a lot worse in your younger ages. “ She smiled as she looked at Michael. “You’re going to get dressed, get him dressed in a minute. We will leave the room, and I’m sure Geoff will be counting. “ She kissed the top of his head before he took Geoff and closed the door. 

Gavin scrambled as he found clothing, and found some for Michael as he threw them at his head. “Get up, get up now!” he barked to Michael as he quickly went to work putting clothing on. 

Michael groaned as he opened his eyes and looked to Gavin. “What’s got you’re panties in a bunch?” He grumbled as he sat up and stretched. “Gross, smells like rain today, I swear its to go out in it, go fuck yourself.” 

Gavin looked up and whimpered. “My adoptive parents are here… they walked in… they are giving us one minute to get dressed, please! Just get some bloody drawers on!” 

Michael paused. “First off, boxers, second off… fuck. Great first impression.” He scrambled to put pants on. Only making it in time as Geoff walked in with a smiling Griffon beside him. He glared Michael down, as if judging him to see if he was right for his son.

Michael felt the stare on him as he quickly placed a shirt on and looked down. 

Gavin smiled. “Um- hi Geoff, this is Michael.” He said slowly. “Uh, he’s also a hybrid.” He grinned at him, tail wagging. 

Griffon smiled brightly. “Oh really?” she looked to Geoff then went over. “Hi, I’m Griffon.” She held her hand out to Michael. 

Michael took note of all her tattoos and felt a little better knowing someone like that would be a kick as parent. “Hi, “ he shook her hand. “ I’m Michael. What he said is true, but um- my parents? I guess you could say got the ears and tail removed…. Now its just a stub.” 

She gasped as she moved to feel his hair. “Oh! You poor thing!” She went around trying to look him over. “That is horrible! I could never imagine our little guy doing that.” She blinked. “Unless it was literally killing him like cancer, we would make sure it was done right! This feels horrible!” She mumbled as she looked to Gavin. “You better be good to him!” 

Gavin gapped. “Of course I am! He’s the one that actually saved me in the school!” 

She smiled to Michael. “I’m glad.” She smiled looking to Geoff who still seemed he wanted to glare at Michael. 

“You-… you were in the same bed as my son.” 

Griffon rolled her eyes at him. 

Gavin stood in the line of sight of Geoff and looked to him. “Geoff, we have been together for most of the year, pleas be nice to him!” he whined pathetically. “ Plus his parent’s aren’t nice people can we please come with us!” 

Griffon watched Gavin. He looked serious, as Michael moved to look at Geoff, resting his head on Gavin’s shoulder. 

“If it helps sir, I made sure he did his homework and was fed. I never realized how much he didn’t eat when people weren’t watching.” 

Geoff then turned his glaring to Gavin. “You stopped eating again!” 

Gavin started to shift nervously. “That was before Michel proved he wanted to be my friend!” 

Griffon chuckled. “Well boyfriend now right?” 

Gavin blushed along with Michael as they both looked down. 

Geoff grumbled unhappily about the whole thing. “Fine, but no sharing rooms all summer! Every door is to stay open if you guys are both in there alone! 

Griffon whacked his arm. “Don’t be like that! Don’t scare off his first love!” She huffed to him. “He is more then welcome to stay with us, as long as his parents know, and as long as its ok.” 

Michael chuckled. “They would prefer it. They hate me, and to take care of me during the summer break would be hell for them. Besides I can teach Gavin some more spells he has been struggling. “

Geoff huffed as he turned and snapped his fingers, as all the clothes were put away in their luggage. “Then hurry up, I don’t want to wait all day.” 

Griffon rolled her eyes. “Don’t worry love, he’ll warm up to you quickly. 

Gavin paused as he looked to Michael and smiled happily. “He’s a big softy, don’t worry. I’m just amazed how quickly he said yes.”

Griffon smiled. “Because he see’s how happy you two are. He wont take that away from you Gavin especially how happy you look.” 

Gavin blushed as he moved his hand to Michael’s “Its all thanks to him, it was something I was not considering an outcome to this, but you know, it’s a lot better getting more then what you originally thought.” He kissed his cheek and headed out hand in hand with Michael, tail wagging happily behind him.


End file.
